Multiple Trouble
by Jaymanga-man
Summary: AU. Keitaro Urashima has multiple personality disorder and the he tries to get into Todai while trying to keep his other personalities in check. This is proven difficult when some of his personas develop feelings for some of the other tenants. Who will Keitaro be with? Will he get into Todai? Main pairing will appear later. Rating might change.
1. The Strange Meeting

**Multiple Troubles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the characters, they belong Ken Akamatsu-sama. I do own the OC's that will be used in this.**

**A/N: I just came up with this idea recently. This is an AU story about Love Hina. And while we're on the subject, the anime and manga are SEPARATE SERIES! The anime is crap and the manga is better! There will be no bashing of any characters because they will not be one dimensional like the piece of crap anime. Anyway, Please Read & Review.**

**Chapter 1: The Strange Meeting**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_At a playground two little kids, one boy and one girl, are making a sandcastle when the girl speaks. _

"_Did you know…if two people who love each other enter Todai together, they will live happily ever after?" _

"_Really?" the boy replied._

"_Yeah." the girl replied with a giggle and a smile. She then leaned forward and kissed the boy on the cheek, causing him to blush. "Kei-kun, let's both go Todai when we grow up."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Time<strong>_

"_That was the promise I made all those years ago." _Keitaro narrated._ "My name is Keitaro Urashima, I'm currently 20 years old and a ronin trying to enter Todai just so I could meet that girl again. The reason why I'm a ronin is for several, or rather, __**multiple **__reasons." _

Keitaro walked up the stone steps that lead up to a building.

"_I decided to move out of my parents' house because I wanted to continue to go to Todai instead of running the bake shop we own. I just received a message from my grandmother, Hina Urashima, to come to the Hinata Inn. I used to come here as a kid and hopefully she will let me stay here if there's room for me."_

Keitaro finally reached the top, exhausted from the long walk. When he saw the building he felt a wave of nostalgia come over him.

'_Man does this bring back memories.' _He thought with a smile before stretching his back.

"I'm exhausted; I think I remember where the hot springs are, maybe I could use them." He said aloud.

He opened the door expecting someone to be inside, but, much to his surprise no one was inside.

"Hello? Granny?" He called out. "It's me Keitaro. I just got your message and I was wondering if I could stay here. Granny?"

He received no response.

'_Strange, usually a bellboy or some employee would come out.' _He thought. _'Maybe she's up in her room.'_

Keitaro went to his grandmother's room only to find she isn't there either.

'_She's not here either. Maybe she's out grocery shopping.' _Keitaro yawned and lied down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. _'I really hope Granny will let me stay. I can't go anywhere else, not with my…condition.' _Keitaro yawned again. _'Man I should go to the hot springs.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In the hot springs<strong>

Keitaro was now in the water and he sighed in relief.

"This feels great." He drawled out the last part of his sentence. "It's surprising that no one else is here, the hot springs are the main reason so many people come to the inn. Oh well, that means more room for me."

He had a look of pleasure and comfort on his face before he realized two things that replace his pleasure with pity.

"I'm talking out loud to no one but myself again." He sighed. "Then again, I'm not _actually_ by myself."

He sank into the water in pity exposing only half of his head and face now. He then heard the door open and reached over to put on his glasses. With his glasses he was now able to see who entered. Keitaro's eyes widened in shock as he saw a young lady with long brown hair in nothing but a towel enter into the water.

'_Whoa! I guess I'm not alone after all!' _Keitaro yelled in his head.

The young lady sighed in relief. "Man this is the life." She drawled out the first part of her sentence. "I'm glad that the dorm has hot springs, it's really refreshing for a lady."

'_Dorm?!' _Keitaro mentally yelled. _'When did this become a dorm?!'_

Suddenly it made sense. The reason why there were no employees to greet him was because the inn was no longer an inn.

'_Oh man! This is bad! I got to get out of here before anything bad happens!'_

Keitaro slowly made his way out of the water, trying not to alert the girl of his presence. He nearly did so, but he tripped fell face first, causing him to let out a quick but still noticeable. "Ouch!"

The sound of him hitting the concrete floor and his barely masculine voice alerted the girl. She turned and saw Keitaro, who quickly got up and ran to get his clothes.

She shrieked. "Pervert!"

Keitaro heard the scream and ran out of the changing area. Thankfully, he decided to wear swear pants today, but since he was running he struggled to put them on hopping on one foot to get one leg in. He was hopping until he managed to get the other leg in as well so he resumed running, but he wasn't wearing his shirt.

He continued running when he felt something strange with his head.

'_Oh no! Not now!'_

Keitaro lost focus for a quick moment and when he regained his focus he saw a little girl with short black hair in front of him. The girl saw him as well and screamed. Keitaro skidded to a halt and turned to run outside.

"What was that?!" A voice shouted across the halls.

"It was Shinobu-chan!" The girl from the hot springs yelled. "A pervert nearly knocked her over!"

"There's a pervert in the dorm?!" The voice shouted back.

'_I'm not a pervert! I'm just confused on what's happening!' _Keitaro mentally screamed.

Keitaro was running up the stairs but when he got to the top he noticed there was no way of escape now.

'_Oh come on! A dead end?!' _Keitaro mentally screamed.

"We have you now, you pervert!" A familiar voice screamed from behind him.

Keitaro paled and slowly turned around. He saw the girl from the hot springs, who was now garbed in a towel, along with a few other girls. He saw the girl that he nearly crashed into in the hallway, who was blushing and behind the others. In front of her was a voluptuous young lady with silver/gray hair and her facial expression was like a foxes'. There was a girl with long black hair in a traditional haircut and she wore a hakama. What was really terrifying to Keitaro was the sword she was carrying. The last girl looked to be around the same age as the one he nearly crashed into in the halls. She seemed to be foreign due to her dark skin tone and light blonde hair; she wore the traditional school girl uniform but she wasn't wearing any shoes or sneakers.

"Wait just let me explai…" Keitaro couldn't finish the sentence because the girl from the hot springs, the swordswoman, and the foreign girl attacked him. The combined attack sent Keitaro a good distance. His head bounced against the floor and he crashed against the railing.

The lady from the hot springs yelled out. "Save it you pervert! You're going to pay for sneaking into the hot springs and peeping on…" She couldn't finish her sentence because she saw Keitaro's head lift up.

Keitaro lifted up his head and the girls screamed because his eyes were now rolled into the back of his head and his mouth was open.

"W-w-w-what's wrong with him?!" The girl from the hallway shrieked out in fear.

"I-I think he may be dead!" The fox lady yelled.

"Somebody call an ambulance or the police!" The girl from the hot springs yelled out.

"T-this was not my intention! I did not mean to murder him!" The swordswoman yelled.

The panicking stopped once Keitaro's eyes returned to normal. Keitaro looked at his surrounding area. "Oro? Where am I?" Keitaro asked aloud, not noticing the girls.

The girls were surprised because the man's voice changed and he spoke with a cute childish tone.

"Uh…are you okay?" The girl from the hot springs asked.

This time Keitaro looked at the girls and he had a big smile on his face.

"Oro? Oh, Hi!" He yelled gleefully. "Hey! You're very pretty! I'm Shouta! Everyone calls me Shou-chan! What's your name?"

The girls were too stunned to reply.

Keitaro then looked at Motoko and the sword in her hand and his eyes widened in joy and surprise.

"Wow! A sword! Are you a samurai?!" He asked like a child who had just met a super hero in person.

'_Did we/they hit him __**too **__hard?' _The girls asked in their heads while sweat dropping.

"What's going on up here?" A new voice asked from down the steps. The person came up the steps and onto the roof and the girls recognized her. She was Haruka, the house-mother of the dorm and runner of the tea house nearby.

"Oro?" Keitaro asked as she looked past Motoko and the others and saw Haruka, who noticed him as well.

"Keitaro?"

"Ah! It's Haru-chan!" Keitaro ran past the girls and wrapped Haruka in a big hug. "Haru-chan! It's been a long time! I really missed you!"

Haruka seemed a little surprised. _'Haru-chan? Oh, this isn't Keitaro. It's Shou-chan.' _Haruka looked at the girls who were still flabbergasted and didn't know what to do. She quickly summarized what must have happened when she saw Naru in a towel, the small crack on the floor, and the nearly broken railing. _'Looks like they caught a glimpse of Keitaro's condition and Keitaro caught a glimpse of Naru.' _She mentally chuckled. _'I don't know how I'm going to cover this up for Keitaro's sake, but I have to try.' _

Haruka returned Shouta's hug and quickly pulled away. "It's good to see you too Shou-chan. Why don't you go downstairs? I'll go get some snacks and then I'll introduce you to the girls." She proposed with a light smile. Shouta returned with a smile of his own and said. "Okay!"

Shouta scurried down the stairs and quickly disappeared from the girls' line of vision. Haruka quickly turned to the girls. "I'll explain everything when we're downstairs." She started walking down the stairs before she stopped at the fourth step. "Oh and Naru." Naru quickly perked up. "I think these belong to you." Haruka tossed some clothes to the girl, who was barely able to catch them without dropping her towel. Haruka then continued her trip down the steps while the girls followed shortly afterwards. All of the girls each had the same thought.

Who was this guy?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Or is it in the middle? The first of several multiple personalities has been revealed. The other personas and the main pairing will be revealed in other chapters. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this along with my other stories. Please tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	2. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the characters, they belong Ken Akamatsu-sama. I do own the other personalities that will be used in this along with other possible OCs.**

**A/N: Wow I'm surprised on just how many people liked and responded to this story. It really means a lot. Now there are some stories that feature Keitaro's parents, who are never seen in the anime or manga. To be clear, Keitaro's parents **_**will **_**be in this story. Second, the only thing I ask is for no one to bash any of the characters that are in the story. I really enjoy them all and I won't tolerate any nasty comments toward them. Enjoy and Review.**

**Chapter 2: Curiosity**

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Naru's room<strong>

Naru was now dressed in her clothes that Haruka gave her and the others were now with her. Haruka told them to wait in there until she and the man from the roof were ready to speak with them. All of the girls were talking about this man from the roof.

"Who do you think this Shou-chan is? Kitsune asked.

"Whoever he is, he seems to be very close to Haruka-san. I've never seen her hug or smile like that." Naru said her voice showing the disbelief of what happened before.

Su giggled. "I think he's funny! He's also cute too!" The others were a little stunned by this outburst.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it. Su's right, he is kind of cute. He does have a baby face and he doesn't seem like my type, but he's still pretty cute." Kitsune said with a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks. The others were stunned even more.

"Kitsune!" Naru and Motoko yelled.

"U-um…" Shinobu squeaked out. The others noticed.

"What's wrong Shinobu-chan?" Naru asked.

"D-didn't you notice that Haruka-san called him 'Keitaro' when she was up the steps?" Shinobu asked. The girls remembered this and noticed that she was right.

"You're right. Why would Haruka-san address him as 'Keitaro' when he said his name was Shouta?" Motoko pondered with a hand to her chin.

"Maybe this 'Shou-chan' thing is all an act." Kitsune said.

"It could be, but didn't you notice that his voice changed a little bit after we hit him?" Motoko asked. "Before that, his voice sounded like a man's. Well…barely."

"True. Ugh, there are so many questions it's frustrating!" Naru groaned.

"Take it easy Naru. We'll just have to find out once Haruka-san calls us down." Kitsune said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Main LobbyLiving Room**

Shouta was eating several rice balls at an incredible pace causing Haruka to smile and sweatdrop.

'_He certainly eats more than Keitaro that's for sure.' _Haruka thought.

Shouta quickly swallowed his last rice ball. "Would you like some more Shou-chan?" Haruka asked politely.

"No thanks Haru-chan!" Shouta yelled excitedly. "I want to see the pretty ladies now!"

"Really?" Haruka asked.

"Yes! Pretty ladies! Pretty ladies! Pre…" His chanting stopped when his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

'_I'm sorry Shou-chan. But I need Keitaro right now.' _Haruka apologized mentally.

Once his eyes were back to normal he put a hand up to his forehead. "Ugh, my head. Why do I taste rice balls?" His voice indicated that Keitaro had come back.

"Shou-chan was snacking on them that's why." Haruka said.

Keitaro looked over to see his 'aunt.' "Haruka-san?" He asked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating in any way.

"The one and only." She joked with smirk.

"What happened?" Keitaro asked.

"Your condition actually managed to save you." Haruka said.

"Saved me?" Keitaro asked.

"Yup. Naru and Motoko seemed like they wanted to send you all the way to Okinawa until Shou-chan took over." Haruka explained.

"Shou-chan huh? Well I'm glad it was him and not…you know." Keitaro said with his voice becoming quiet at the end.

"Yeah I know." Haruka said as she puffed out her smoke.

"So how did they react to Shou-chan?" Keitaro asked in curiosity.

"When I got up to the roof they looked like they saw aliens from outer space." Haruka smirked a little. "I should've brought a camera."

"Yeah well it's not really surprising. My condition is known to be very shocking to others." Keitaro said with a sigh.

"It's especially shocking when your eyes roll into the back of your head Keitaro." Haruka said. "There are other people with your condition Keitaro and I don't think they do what you do."

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of that either." Keitaro sighed again before he thought of something that put a little smile on his face, which was noticed by Haruka.

"What's with the smile?"

"You know, the girls probably thought that I was dead when they saw my eyes." Keitaro said with a chuckle. Haruka returned this with a chuckle of her own.

"Haruka-san, when I was in the hot springs, a girl…" Keitaro said before Haruka interrupted him.

"Naru." She interjected with a flat tone.

"…Naru-san said that this was a dorm. When did this become a dorm?" Keitaro asked.

"How about I explain everything when everyone else is down? They're probably getting tired of waiting and they should know what's going on as well." Haruka proposed.

"Okay." Keitaro said and Haruka walked to the stairs. Before she went up the first step Keitaro called out. "Wait!"

"What is it now?" Haruka asked with a sigh.

"What are we going to tell them if they ask about Shou-chan?!" Keitaro asked in a panicked tone. "We can't let them know about my condition! It'll be disastrous! What'll we do?!"

Despite Keitaro's panicking, Haruka remained calm and stoic as she thought about what to say to the tenants. An idea came to her head and she smirked and snapped her fingers at the idea. She walked over to Keitaro.

"Calm down. Here's what we'll say to them." Haruka then whispered her idea into Keitaro's ear and his facial expression became relaxed as he smiled and listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Naru's Room<strong>

Naru was pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for Haruka to call them down and wondering what they're doing downstairs. Su was pacing back and forth behind Naru, all the while doing humorous things such as the Egyptian walk, and Naru didn't notice her.

"Naru, you've been going back and forth for ten minutes, you're making me a little dizzy." Kitsune said as she was stifling some giggles at Su.

Naru came to a halt and Su quickly did the same. Naru gave Su an annoyed look and Su returned this with a giggle. "Sorry Kitsune. I just can't help but wonder what's going on downstairs. Who is that guy? How does Haruka know him? What are they doing down there?" Naru said with curiosity and frustration in her voice.

"We just need to be more patient Naru-san." Motoko said while sitting. "It won't be long until…" she was cut off as Naru's door was opened by Haruka.

Haruka had a dull look on her face. "You can come down now. I'll explain everything." She said dully and quickly closed the door.

"…that happens." Motoko finished a little stunned. She quickly got up and left the room along with the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Main LobbyLiving Room**

Keitaro was sitting on the couch looking a little nervous. Even though he knew what Haruka's plan was, he didn't know what happened to the building or who these girls were. The girls were looking him with mixed expressions. Shinobu was nervous, Su was happy since she didn't really care or know about what was happening, Motoko was stoic but also cautious and curious, Kitsune was simply curious, and Naru was mostly frustrated and angry.

'_Looks like she's holding a grudge.' _Keitaro mentally gulped.

'_Strange. He seems different now.' _Naru and Motoko both thought.

Haruka lit her cigarette and inhaled and exhaled smoke with a tired look on her face. She then put her hand on Keitaro's shoulder and smirked at the girls.

"Girls, meet your new manager." She said.

After that, everyone was shocked and loud silence followed. The silence was so loud, that if a pin dropped, everyone would notice it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A cliffhanger. I feel so devious. Sorry that no other personalities were shown here. I guarantee that they will appear in later chapters. Now, people must be wondering why I didn't have Keitaro address Haruka as 'Aunt' and have her hit him for it. The answer is simple…Haruka is never addressed as Aunt Haruka in the manga, which I love. She despises being called 'Aunt' in the anime, which I hate. As for the main pairing of the story…it's a secret. I know who it is but I'm not telling…yet. Please tell me what you think in your reviews.**


	3. New Manager and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the characters, they belong Ken Akamatsu-sama. I do own the other personalities that will be used in this along with other possible OCs.**

**A/N: Been a while since I updated this huh? I appreciate everyone who favorite and followed this story. Now enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 3: New Manager and Explanations**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Naru shrieked, breaking the silence.<p>

"You heard me. This is your new manager." Haruka repeated as if nothing happened.

"No way!" Naru yelled back. "We can't have him as our manager!"

"Naru-san is right! This is an **all-girls **dorm, a man cannot be our manager!" Motoko agreed, but she wasn't as loud as Naru.

"Especially since he peeped on me and nearly knocked down Shinobu-chan!" Naru added while pulling the latter girl to her side.

Despite the protests, Haruka remained calm and stoic. Before she can speak Keitaro spoke up.

"Wait a minute! Those were misunderstandings! I would never do those things on purpose! I swear!" Keitaro yelled as he put a hand over his heart at the last sentence.

"Shut it you-" Before Naru could finish she looked to see Haruka giving her a cold stare causing her and everyone else to be quiet.

"First of all, Keitaro, stop interrupting me; it's rude." Haruka said to which Keitaro nodded. "Second, Naru, stop shouting; it's annoying." Naru nodded as well. "Finally, now, why don't we try getting some explanations?" Haruka proposed. "You go first Keitaro. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when did this become a dorm? And why would Granny Hina change the inn into a dorm?" Keitaro asked and the girls were shocked when they heard the word 'Granny.'

"Granny?!" They yelled causing Keitaro to flinch a little.

"Wait a sec! How do you know Granny Hina?!" Kitsune asked loudly.

"W-well, I'm her grandson." Keitaro replied nervously. The girls were stunned even more.

"Grandson?!"

"Girls, when I told Naru not to shout, it went for all of you as well." Haruka said, clearly annoyed at the loudness.

"But-" Motoko then looked at Haruka and calmed down a little. "Forgive me Haruka-san. But if he is Hina-san's grandson, then that must mean you are also related to him as well." Despite not shouting, the disbelief and astonishment was still present in her voice.

"Yeah, it also means you're his aunt Haruka-san." Kitsune added. Su giggled a little bit. "Auntie Haruka." She giggled again and Kitsune joined her as well.

"Whoa. Hold it right there. I'm not actually his aunt." Haruka said.

"Y-you're not?" Shinobu asked.

"Haruka-san and I are actually cousins." Keitaro answered the girl's question, causing her to blush and look away a little.

"Cousins?" Naru asked.

"Yup. After my parents passed away in an accident, Hina adopted me and I became her daughter." Haruka said matter-of-factly surprising some of the others since she didn't seem bothered about mentioning her parents.

"Uh, can someone answer my question now?" Keitaro asked.

"Hm? Oh right." Haruka then proceeded to answer his first question. "Anyways, Hina decided to convert this into a dorm a few years ago."

"But why would she-"

"Remember what I told you about interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyways, Granny decided to change it because the life of running an inn was becoming too tiresome for her. Dealing with annoying guests, people hogging the hot springs, the loudness, paying for food, paying the employees, cleaning up the messes, the bills, etc. It became too much for her and decided to convert it into a dorm to live a more quiet life." Haruka answered.

"But doesn't that mean less money?" Keitaro asked.

"Hey! What's more important? Having a lot of money and being unhappy? Or having little money and being happy?" Naru seemed unhappy at how thoughtless Keitaro's question was.

"Naru." Haruka said, silencing the girl. "While it does seem a little selfish Keitaro, keep in mind she's been running an inn for decades. And dealing with all the problems of the inn business for that long can be very stressful. Besides, she still has enough money to keep this place from being torn down."

"Yeah. We're lucky she still has the money otherwise we wouldn't be here." Kitsune added.

"By the way, where is Granny Hina right now? Shouldn't she be here since she's the landlord?" Keitaro asked after Kitsune's statement reminded him of his missing grandmother.

"She's off on a world tour right now." Haruka replied quickly with little care in her voice.

"Huh?!"

"Yup. She just left a month ago. One of her dreams is to see all the hot springs of the world before she dies." She explained knowing that Keitaro would ask why she left.

"B-but I just got her message to meet her here! How could she leave without telling me?!" Keitaro asked in a panic.

Haruka was a little surprised. "You _just _got her message?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Did you _thoroughly _read it? Including the date of when it was sent to you?" Haruka asked with a matter-of-fact, almost scolding, tone.

"Uh…no, why?" Keitaro was now worried.

"Keitaro, Hina sent that message to you **3 months ago.**" She emphasized the last part of her sentence, stunning Keitaro.

"**WHAT?!**"

The girls flinched from the loudness.

"She also sent you a message to let you know what she did to the inn."

"What?! How come we didn't get it?!" Keitaro panicked but suddenly he paused.

'_Oh no, we can't have another personality now.' _Haruka thought worriedly.

"Wait." Keitaro said relieving Haruka that he was still in charge. "The reason why I didn't know about this was probably because the letters were found by…"

Realization hit Haruka as well and she put a hand up to her forehead and sighed with Keitaro.

"Mom/Keiko." They both sighed with Keitaro saying 'Mom' and Haruka saying 'Keiko.'

The girls were confused by this and Naru decided to speak up. "Hold on. What does your mom have to do with this?" She was curious, while some things were being explained to her, more questions were being formed as well.

"My mom has short term memory loss." Keitaro said with a sigh.

"What's that? Is it good?" Su asked with childish naivety.

"No Su-chan, it's not good. Short term memory loss is a condition that causes people to forget things quickly." Naru explained.

Keitaro was a little impressed. "That's right. My mom must have been the one who found the letters and she forgot about them because of her condition."

"Honestly." Haruka sighed. "Why did she have to be the one to get the mail?" She then regained her focus and looked at Keitaro. _'We have to end this quickly. It's only a matter of time before one of his personalities takes over.'_

"Alright then." She turned to the girls. "Do you have any questions for your new manager?"

"Uh, Haruka-san I…" Keitaro was interrupted by Naru.

"Yeah, I do. What happened on the roof? Why were you calling yourself 'Shou-chan?'" Naru impatiently asked.

"O-Oh that. Y-you see, I…" Keitaro stuttered nearly forgetting what Haruka had told him until Haruka intervened.

"Keitaro is an aspiring actor." Haruka smirked when she saw the looks on the girls' faces.

"Really?!" They all proclaimed jumping out of their seats.

"Y-yeah! Shou-chan is one of my characters that I perform as and I hope to use him in film." Keitaro regained his composure and went with Haruka's plan.

"Really? Well, why did you have to scare us like that on the roof?" Kitsune believed the lie but she was still curious.

"Being unpredictable is one of the main factors of acting. Surprise your audience with your talent." Keitaro proudly stated with his arms folded and a grin on his face. The girls seemed to believe it.

"W-wow! T-then you must be trying to get into the Tokyo University of Arts." Shinobu stuttered out.

Keitaro was surprised and he lost some of his false bravado. "Uh well…"

"Yes he is." Haruka interrupted Keitaro. "He's been having some trouble getting accepted, but he's still trying." She lied with a straight face.

"Wow! It's gonna be great having you as our manager!" Kitsune shouted with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Hold on. Just because he's an 'actor' doesn't mean he's our manager." Naru said. "This is still an all-girls dorm; a man can't be our manager." She explained rather calmly.

Before the girls could object, Keitaro spoke up. "I agree." He simply agreed. Everyone was surprised.

"Wait, you don't want to be manager?" Kitsune asked with disbelief and a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"No thank you. The only reason why I came here was so that I could stay with Granny and study for exams. And it's just as Naru-san said, it'd be weird if a guy managed a girl's dorm." He proceeded to stand up. "It's been nice meeting you all, but I can't be your manager. I'm sorry." He politely apologized and walked towards the door. All of a sudden, Su was hanging onto his leg.

"Awww! Please stay! We'll all have fun with you here!" Su pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry I…" Keitaro was interrupted by Shinobu.

"K-Keitaro-san, can you please stay? We really need a manager." She was tearing up a little.

"I'm sorry I…" Naru interrupted him.

"You're not seriously going to say no to them are you?" She angrily asked.

"Naru." Haruka scolded, before looking at Keitaro. "Look Keitaro, this building has been a part of the Urashima family for generations. I can't run the dorm, the café, and the beachside café at once. Your parents have their own business and Kanako is still part of that foreign exchange program. You're the only one left who can run this." Haruka pleaded with calmness in her voice.

Keitaro thought about it for a moment. _'Well…Haruka-san does bring up a good point, only the Urashima family can run this and I'm the only one who can at the moment. And besides, I can't go anywhere with my condition.' _He sighed before looking at Haruka.

"Alright, I'll do it." Keitaro agreed making some of the girls happy. "But, I think it's best if we talk to Mom, Dad, and Granny about this."

"Good idea. They need to know about this whole misunderstanding with the mail. I'll talk to your parents to see if they can come over here and we can talk this out." Haruka praised and proposed to Keitaro, who nodded. "Alright, you go into the Hina's room, or rather your room, and unpack." Keitaro nodded and went up the staircase. "Girls you can…I don't know, go to the hot springs or something." She finished rather dully and went outside to go make the phone call. The girls agreed to this and went to the springs.

* * *

><p><strong>In Keitaro's Room<strong>

'_Good grief mom.' _Keitaro mentally scolded. _'Well it looks like I'm going to be here for a little while. I just hope that…' _Keitaro's train of thought came to an end when his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hot Springs<strong>

"Well, it looks like we have a new manager everyone." Kitsune said with a grin on her face.

"Yay! I can't wait to play with Shou-chan!" Su cheered with childish joy.

"Su-chan, Keitaro-san said that Shou-chan is just a character." Shinobu said but the foreign girl paid no attention to her.

"While I'm glad that he isn't really a pervert and is a relative of Hina-san and Haruka-san, I still think we should observe him more. Something isn't right about him." Motoko proposed with a stern expression.

The others seemed a little confused, but Su and Kitsune decided to forget what she said. They merely thought that Motoko was just being a stick in the mud. Naru, on the other hand, silently agreed with Motoko.

'_Motoko-chan's right. Something isn't right with that guy. I'm not buying this whole actor thing. What is he hiding?' _Naru pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

The girls were out of the springs and fully dressed. They were each heading towards their own respective rooms but when they reached the living room, they saw something unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now I know why so many authors leave cliffhangers, it's fun! Wha**t **did you think? You like the reasons for the misunderstanding? Anyways, I hope you really like this and please tell me what you think in your reviews. Until next time my readers!**


	4. The Call and Ryusuke

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the characters; they belong to Ken Akamatsu-sama. I do own the OC's that will be used in this.**

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a long time since I uploaded anything. So…wow, barely any reviews for the last chapter…that's a bit of a shocker for me. Was it bad? Anyways, I'm experiencing a lot of things right now so don't expect a lot of chapters or stories from me for a while. Until then, please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 4: The Call & Ryusuke**

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tea House<strong>

Haruka was currently browsing through a list of famous hot springs across the globe with phone numbers that Hina left behind for Haruka. Hina decided to leave the list for Haruka so she could call her in case of emergencies or if she just wanted to ask how she was doing. The chances of Haruka doing the latter was very slim of course. Haruka managed to find the place that Hina would mostly be at this month. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A woman asked in Chinese.

"Hello. My name is Haruka Urashima. Is Hina Urashima there?" Haruka replied in Chinese as well.

"Hina Urashima?" The woman paused for a moment and Haruka could tell that she was looking at a guest book of some sorts. "Ah, yes. She's here. She told us to let you speak to her in case you called. Hold on just a moment please." The woman replied nicely as the phone was silent again. Haruka looked out into the distance and thought to herself.

'_Keitaro, please keep control until I get back.'_

"Hello?" Hina's voice came through the phone.

"Hi Ma." Haruka answered.

"Oh Haruka! What a pleasant surprise! How are you doing?" Hina asked with joyous surprise.

"I'm doing okay. I just have something important to tell you." Haruka replied.

"Oh?" Hina was curious.

"Keitaro is here at the dorm." Haruka said.

"Really? Oh what a nice surprise! Are you two getting along?" Hina asked happily.

"Yes, but that's not what's important Ma." Haruka was getting serious now.

"What's wrong? Did the girls meet him? Do they not like him?" Hina was getting a little worried but kept her voice steady on the phone.

"First off; yes, they met. Second, they probably do. But that's not the issue." Haruka was getting impatient. Even though she loved her adoptive mother, she was always irritated when Hina gets like this.

"What is it then?" Hina asked.

"Remember those messages you sent him? The first message that explained you turning the inn into a dorm. Also, the second one asking him to come over so you two can discuss about him being manager?" Haruka asked.

"Yes?" Hina replied before she immediately figured it out. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Yup. Keiko found them and Keitaro just discovered what just happened while he was looking for you." Haruka answered.

"And then he met…"

"Yup."

"In the…"

"Yup."

"And they…"

"Yup."

"Oh my…" Hina sighed in the phone. "I should have realized it sooner. I don't know how Keiko and Taro run a successful bakery with Keiko's condition."

"I know; it must be one of life's greatest mysteries." Haruka replied. "Oh by the way. The girls actually didn't meet _Keitaro _first."

"Huh?"

"It was Shou-chan."

Hina gasped loudly. "His condition! Oh my goodness! How could I have forgotten?!"

"Easy does it Ma. Keitaro and I told them that Keitaro was an aspiring actor and that Shou-chan was a character." Haruka assured her adoptive mother.

"Thank goodness. Wait, isn't that the same lie we told…"

"Yup."

"Is she there too?" Hina asked.

"I would have told you if she was." Haruka replied.

"Oh right. Anyways, you said that they met Shou-chan right?" Hina asked.

"Yup." Haruka replied.

"Thank goodness it was him and not…Ryusuke." Her voice was hushed when she said the name as if it were a sin to say it aloud.

"Yeah, I know. It would've been a little uglier if it was him and not Shou-chan." Haruka sighed.

"I just don't understand." Hina sighed with remorse. "What could have caused a brute like Ryusuke to be created? Especially inside someone so sweet like Keitaro?"

"I think I know." Haruka said as she puffed out some smoke. "I think that Ryusuke is just the manifestation of Keitaro's frustration, anger, and desires. These feelings came from the bullying he faced when he was younger." Haruka theorized.

"Hmm, that is a good theory Haruka. I see those psychology classes in Todai really paid off, you would've been a great psychologist Haruka." Hina praised her adopted daughter with a chuckle at the end.

"I don't think I have the patience to deal with weird mental people." Haruka joked back.

"You live with the girls don't you?" Hina joked back and the two of them chuckled at the joke. The chuckles died down and there was an awkward silence until things became serious again.

"Haruka, do Taro and Keiko know about this?" Hina asked.

"Not yet." Haruka answered. "I'm going to call them later on and ask if they can come over and see what they think of this situation. Once we find a good time for them to come, I'll call you."

"Call me? Why?" Haruka asked.

"You need to be involved in this Ma. You're the one who sent the letters and you need to talk with them and Keitaro to see how we can work this out." Haruka explained with authority in her voice, nearly sounding angry.

"Okay, okay Haruka. You don't need to take that tone with me; I'll talk with you all." Hina assured. "I'll keep my…what do you call those things again?" Hina asked, having forgotten the word she was looking for.

"It's called a 'cell phone' Ma." Haruka sighed in irritation. This was another thing that irritated Haruka; Hina always forgets something about modern technology.

"Ah, right. I'll keep my cell phone charged just for you all." Hina said into the phone. Even though she wasn't there, Haruka could feel Hina smile into the phone and she smiled as well.

"Thanks Ma. I'll talk to you later." Haruka was just about to hang up when Hina spoke again.

"Hold on a minute Haruka, don't I get a chance to talk with my grandson?" Hina asked with a tinge of fake puppy-dog sadness in order to convince Haruka.

"He's in your room now Ma." Haruka answered.

"What?!" Hina yelped. "Where are you now?!"

"I'm inside…" Haruka then paused with shocking realization. "…the tea house! Dammit!"

"You left Keitaro up there with the girls?!" Hina yelled.

"Ugh, I should've brought him down with me!" Haruka cursed herself for her mistake. "One of his other personalities must have taken over by now!"

"Haruka! You need to go up there and make sure everything is alright! I don't want the girls or Keitaro to get hurt!" Hina ordered.

"I'm on it! I'll talk to you later Ma!" Haruka didn't give Hina a chance to reply as she slammed down the phone before racing out of the tea house. Hina merely listened to the beeping of the phone in silence. She was worried about what was happening back home. Before hanging up the phone, Hina and Haruka shared the same thought.

'_Please! Don't let it be Ryusuke!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the dorm<strong>

The girls stood stunned at what they were seeing. Keitaro was sitting on the couch though he looked very different. His hair was gelled up and black sunglasses replaced his usual glasses. He wore an un-zippered black leather biker jacket that exposed a dark red t-shirt that had the kanji for love and in black that was being circled by a Chinese dragon. He wore denim jeans that had some tears on the legs. He also wore some jewelry, such as two emerald rings on his right middle and ring fingers. The most noted piece of jewelry was a silver necklace that had a kitsune's face on it. However, what most stunned the girls was the pocket knife he was sharpening. It had a scale-like design at the handle and it had sharp edges on the blade itself. For the first time ever, some of the girls felt a little scared.

"K-Keitaro-san?" Shinobu squeaked out, being a little scared of Keitaro's intimidating appearance.

"Hmm?" Keitaro grunted as he got up. However, when he got up he seemed much bigger to the girls. Everything seemed different about him now, he seemed more threatening now.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Keitaro grunted. "And my name is Ryusuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's stop here for now. I hope you all like it. Don't expect too much from me for a while; things are a little busy. Just for fun, let me know who you think Ryusuke is going to like in your reviews. See ya around.**


End file.
